Teenage Dream
by Lou Quinn
Summary: Songfic telling story based on various moments of Luke and Mara. Oneshot. Teenage Dream is a song from Katy Perry's newest album. Read and review.


"Morning, love"

She blinked.

"Morning to you too, farmboy"

He smiled, and pull her closer to his embrace.

"You look beautiful today"

"I haven't even showered yet"

"Doesn't matter, you still look beautiful"

_**You think I'm pretty  
without any makeup on**_

"What's the weirdest thing you've eaten so far, Mara?"

His large blue eyes looked at her in anticipation; like a little child wanting to know every secret

"Roast ewok"

The other stared at her; mouth agape.

He laughed.

"It's not supposed to be funny. They're sentient" his brother in law had said

He looked at her; his eyes shining with mischief

"Han's offended. You ate his family member"

Everyone laughed

Han Solo had the decency to blush

She laughed, "oh come on, Solo, you really think that I actually ate an Ewok?"

_Thanks for the save, Skywalker_

He looked amused

_I think it's funny_

Yeah, right...

_**You think I'm funny  
when I tell the punch line wrong**_

she looked him in despair. He wouldn't understand. Couldn't understand. And she would accept that. Because she never understood herself.

She eyed the vibro-blade, "I didn't think, Skywalker. It was impulsive. He screamed, and I stabbed him. I can't afford to be seen-"

He pressed his finger on her lips, "I understand"

She looked at him, her eyes mocked him.

"Oh, really?"

"How do you think it went with Death Star?"

He was the only one who ever understand

And she felt her barriers starting to crack

_**I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**_

She couldn't look at him, her sweet loving husband-to-be; but she steel her gaze.

And she looks up.

"When I first met Luke" she started, "I was under a compulsion to kill him"

Some chuckled, but he only smiled; encouraging her to continue.

"Generally not a good sign for a lasting relationship"

More laughter. She even smiled this time.

"Such was his courage that he did not run, and did not strike me. He accepted me, as no one else had done before."

She looked at him; and saw that his tear had fallen down.

_Any regrets, Skywalker?_

He arched his eyebrow.

_Not now, not ever._

_**Before you met me  
I was alright  
but things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine  
Valentine**_

"Stars" she breathed

He grinned, "like it?"

"I love it"

He blushed

It was her turn to smile

"We ready?"

"Yeah"

She holds his hand

"Just us?"

His smile is almost ecstatic, "just us"

"No battle droid, no stormtrooper, no evil Sith Lord?"

"No. Just you and me"

"And if a problem arise?"

"The galaxy can take care of itself for awhile"

"I like the way you think, farmboy"

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets,  
just love  
We can dance,  
until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever**_

He kissed her; for the twentieth time of the night. And she's addicted. She couldn't stop either, not even if the galaxy ordered her to stop.

"We must've looked like a couple of teenagers, Skywalker"

"Don't care"

He pretended to yawn, but she saw his hand snaked behind her back, nestling on her shoulder

"Oh that's just classic"

He smiled, "what? You said we looked like couple of teenagers. Might as well continue the act"

She didn't reply, but instead, directing her attention to the movie. But she keeps on smiling even until they walk hand in hand to their apartment.

_**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

It started with a kiss.

She sighed.

He pulled her in closer.

"Mara, what's wrong?"

"I can't decide"

"Decide what?"

"Whether this is a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare"

He kissed her deeply, understanding her every word.

"It's happening, Mara"

_I love you_

She smiled at his unspoken words

"I love you, too, Luke, and remember, I found you."

They stay awake for most of the night.

_**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Five times or so. But I don't mind hearing it once again"

He leaned and kissed her soundly, "you look beautiful"

"I've worn this gown for numerous occasion, Skywalker"

"You still look beautiful"

"You're incorrigible, Skywalker"

"You love me for it, Mrs. Skywalker"

And they dance away the night

_**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

*End*


End file.
